Red Vs Blue: Resurgence
by BrambleStar14
Summary: The Blood Gulch gang get up to their usual antics. Meanwhile, the entire history of Project Freelancer is revealed! See inside for more.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there everyone, BrambleStar here. I am very sorry, but to those of you who have read my other stories, this is not an update of The Changed Prophecy, but I have been writing it. More chapters coming soon. Work Experience and exams and stuff. This is my basic attempt at a Red Vs Blue story, cause I've been planning one for a while. It's gonna be some plot, some usual comedic gags. The Freelancers will be playing a quite heavy part in this, and not just the one's we all know and love!**

**Prepare to meet Squad 2 of Company Freelancer. These will be completely OC and if anyone has any ideas, I still only have around 8. Send em in and the best one gets their character featured. With a LOT of script.**

**This chapter aint gonna be particularly long cause I'm getting myself into writing it. It will follow the story of the Blood Gulch gang at an unspecified point in time, and will follow both Squad 1 and 2 from the beginning of their training, to the collapse of the project.**

**This is the Character Submission Board. Fill this in and the spot could be yours!**

**Freelancer:**

**State Name/Real Name (First Only):**

**Any Background you desire:**

**Gender:**

**Armour Colour (Primary then Secondary):**

**Armour Ability:**

**Personality:**

**AI:**

**AI Trait of Alpha's:**

**Preferred Weapon:**

**And that is it! Fill out these easy steps and your OC may appear in this story. Although, I may have to change the state name if it collides with any of the existing OC's. May contain some pairings, but none of that slashy stuff. Mainly the established ones.**

**Well, that's the A/N over and done with. No advised author cause that's my other thing. Bit of a random question to ask you guys, but if you review, tell me if you can voice act. You'll know why soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Vs Blue as I am not Rooster Teeth. And the ownership of Halo belongs equally to Bungie and 343.**

Red Vs Blue: Resurgence

"A Beginning For All"

Hey there. My name is Leonard Church, though technically that's some other guy. Confused? Well, let me help you out. I am Epsilon, an AI which is a memory of another AI called Alpha, who was kind of a dick. He was based on the Director, who was ALSO kind of a dick. He ran a program called the Freelancer Program, where I came from. He ran these creepy experiments on his own soldiers and-"

"Yo Church! Hey Church!"

"... Anyyyway, so yeah. The Director had an AI and he split it into a bunch of smaller ones. I was the original before an EMP killed me. Then I sort of woke up in this new-"

"Chuuuurch! Hey Church!"

"ohmygodiswearimgonna- WHAT! WHAT IS IT! DO YOU HAVE TO COME AND YELL AT ME FOR EVERY SINGLE GODDAMN THING IN THIS CANYON!"

"Church! We need help! Wash is gonna kill Caboose!" Tucker yelled in desperation.

"I mean, I don't really care but if he kills Caboose, we get a new rookie, and I've spent so long training him. He can even spell our names correctly now!" Church considered this for a long moment. He weighed up his options. One one side, Caboose was annoying, a thorn in his side, annoying, stupid, annoying, obsessed with him (because CHURCH did that enough for both of them) and annoying. And on the other side, he was, well, Caboose! And then there was Wash, the possible psycho from Freelancer. Church made up his mind.

"Fine, fine. I'll go talk to Wash! God, can't a guy do anything in this canyon without someone coming to him? It's not a show of "Church'll fix it for ya! Christ!" He stormed across Valhalla in a very bad mood until he reached the base. When he reached the top floor, he saw the problem instantly.

"But mister Washingtub," Caboose was saying animatedly, "what is wrong? Why are you shaking?" It was true. Wash's hands were clenched into fists and he stared out at the canyon with his teeth gritted and his eyes closed as though praying.

"Caboose," he started in a way that showed he was trying not to shoot him, "leave. Me. Alone. Now!" Caboose turned to the door as it slid open and instantly forgot about Wash.

"Church! You're back! I-I would like to make you a muffin!" he decided and headed off to do just that! Washington put his helmet back on and turned to Church and when he spoke, it was full of relief.

"Epsilon, thanks for showing. I swear, I'm gonna kill him!" Church felt the usual flicker of anger at the name. He was Church now!

"You and me both!" he said. "AND, I'm CHURCH now!"

"What are they doing now?" asked Dexter Grif as he looked at his spying partner again.

"What?" said Richard Simmons as he stared distractedly through the scope of a sniper rifle. "Oh right, they're just standing there... and talking. That's all they do. That's all they EVER do! It's just stand there and talk." Grif looked unimpressed and complained again.

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do here! When's the next snack break?" Simmons sighed in frustration as he remembered the last snack break, which had been 5 minutes ago. Suddenly, a voice rang out in his ear, scaring him to death.

"Grif! Do I hear you complaining again? If I DO hear you complaining again, It'll be sit-ups for you when you get back to the base! Now get back to spying while I concoct a plan to both defeat the darn blues and sacrifice you in the most humiliating accidental-looking way I can possibly find! I'm sure my shotgun needs to come into it somewhere..."

"I would sacrifice Grif for you sir!" Simmons said enthusiastically down the mic.

"I know ya would Simmons, heh heh. Good man!" Sarge chuckled, before the channel went silent. Grif stood up and stared at Simmons, who stared back.

"Don't even say it Grif," began Simmons warningly but Grif, smirking, opened his mouth.

"You are SUCH," he began, leaning back to sit against the wall again, only to find that the wall wasn't there anymore! He had spun around slightly and was now facing down towards Blue Base.

"A kissa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! SIMMOOOOOOOONS!" screamed Grif as he fell. Simmons reached out but it was too late. Grif fell back with a loud scream and landed right in front of two very confused blue soldiers. Wash recovered quicker and pulled out his pistol, aiming it between Grif's blinking eyes, while Church hung back.

This was more of Wash's forte and besides, he wouldn't be able to shoot him anyway, his aim was so bad. Grif looked between them and for one of the first times in his life, wished that Sarge was there.

Simmons leaned over the cliff and watched as Grif was dragged inside the base by the two angry soldiers and let out a low groan, collapsing against the cliff, making sure it was behind him and not open air. He would have to radio Sarge. That wasn't what worried him.

It was the fact that Sarge would celebrate that worried him.

Time: Many Years Ago

Location: Freelancer Project; Earth

The mountain range had stood there for centuries. It was once called the Himalayas and was famed for its height. Now, it served a new purpose. You wouldn't guess by looking at the calm snowy peaks at what was inside. Indeed, the only clue that there was even something there at all was the huge pair of blast doors set into the tallest mountain, Everest. Behind these doors was the helipad and beyond that was the greatest military force training centre ever constructed. Extremely advanced, incredibly even, it was the top of the range. This, was the origin of Project Freelancer.

In a large circular room, filled with lights and with observation decks along the upper boundaries of the high walls, were the recruits. There were 49 of them in total, selected for their skills, their backgrounds, their records. These men and women came from every colony, every world. And they had been selected from thousands.

The thing was, they didn't remember coming here. They remembered a datapad arriving for them, with a mysterious offer and a requirement of a signature. Once signed, they were taken to see a Dr Leonard Church. Once there, a pre-prepared sedative had been injected into them before they could react. In some cases however, they did react, and that ended badly. Then, they woke up in the VIP pelican, with views of a snowstorm through the windows. Only now was it, as they stood in a line, with numbers printed on their military shirts, did they wonder what they had signed up for.

Then, the doors at one end of the large room opened, and two men stepped out. These were Dr Leonard Church and his adviser, known simply as the Councillor. As they approached, there were different reactions. Some people stood to attention, others simply folded their arms. Some even cracked their knuckles threateningly.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," began Dr Church. He spoke in a southern drawl. "Welcome to Initiation Day! THIS," he gestured around, "is what you all signed up for!" There was a great deal of muttering from the line and the Councillor stepped forwards hurriedly.

"What the Director means to say, is that this is the program that you all signed the datapads for. This is a project like no other" This was technically a lie. The proposed SPARTAN-II program the government was funding was similar, but Freelancer was light years ahead.

"Thank you Councillor. This program was created to save humanity from certain destruction" the Director announced. The crowd rustled, interested now. "Humanity is expanding into the wide universe, and we will face threats from our wildest nightmares. You have been selected, the best of the best, to become our soldiers. You will be faster, stronger, smarter and better than anyone else this galaxy has ever seen! Welcome to Project Freelancer, ladies and gentlemen. The good Councillor will now take your details, and you shall receive your new identities"

The councillor stepped forward, a clipboard in hand. He passed down the line, slowly taking names and giving out new names, all states of America. A long-haired red-headed woman who stood at attention when the Councillor stepped up was named Carolina, while pair of blonde twins was named North and South Dakota. Fitting really.

The Councillor reached a young, spiky haired blonde man, who was also standing at attention.

"What is your name?" the Councillor enquired.

"David, sir" replied David.

"I see," said the Councillor, looking down at David's psyche profile and the Director's and his own personal notes. "And your last name?" As David stated his last name and received his new one, Washington, the Councillor turned to the next man, who was considerably bigger. His short bleached hair was wild and windswept, sticking in all directions like he had been standing in a hurricane. He got the new name of Maine and the list got shorter. Eventually, the last person on the list was complete a man who had received Florida.

There was one name missing and though many must have noticed it, they said nothing. They assumed that Texas was simply not going to be used. How very wrong they were.

"Very good," began the Director as he stepped in front of the soldiers. His soldiers now. "Initiation is complete. You will all be taken to your compartments, where datapads are waiting with all of the information you require about our program. Tomorrow, we shall evaluate your skills in a simulated deathmatch. Freelancers, you are dismissed"

The new Freelancers saluted and headed off. Tomorrow, the training begins. Tomorrow, the Freelancers battle!

**That's a wrap people! What did you think for a first chapter. Grif's been captured, The Freelancers have been introduced to their new home and I provided some interesting facts about them. All appearances are based on the latest episode of Season 10, Episode 6. Even Wash's description is entirely accurate. Only Maine is different, as his head was kept in shadow the entire time and covered with Sigma. My description is how I've always imagined him.**

**Make sure to send in your Freelancers for Squad 2. You've already met one! Whoever gets it gets a shout out in the next chapter. Rate and Review**

**More Red Vs Blue goodness soon!**

**Adios,**

**BrambleStar14**


	2. URGENT UPDATE

**Attention all reviewers and readers. The competition is still open but I have noticed some people submitting names that I already have characters for. One of them is the first of the few winning submission, so be quick, not many places left!**

**The following names are taken and if you have used one, please submit your character with another name.**

**California**

**Kansas**

**Utah**

**Florida**

**Iowa**

**Mississippi**

**Nevada**

**Hawaii**

**Michigan**

**Colorado (One of the winners)**

**The rest of the states are open for any names you like. I apologise for any inconvenience this causes, but would love for you to submit your characters. Thanks,**

**BrambleStar14**


	3. The Test

**Hello once again viewers, to another chapter of my RVB story! When we left off, Grif was captured and the Freelancers were about to have their skills tested. No Blood Gulch for you all this chapter, so if you like that, sorry. This chapter belongs to the Freelancers, cause their first battle is gonna have to be epic. And some of the males will kick ass in this, cause lately, only the girls seem to be pwning on the battlefield. Time to set that right! Let me know how you think it goes, cause this will be my first battle scene for RVB and I hope I do it justice. In this fight, friendships are made, teams are formed and one team loses to another.**

**The battle will focus on the top 10 unfortunately. Not much of the rest, but you'll get a few short peeks at 'em. The competition is still open by the way. I've got quite a few submissions so I will now reveal the winners. The Freelancers are:**

**California**

**Kansas**

**Utah**

**Florida**

**Iowa**

**Mississippi**

**Nevada**

**Hawaii**

**Michigan**

**Colorado: Gizmo16x**

**Alabama: AgentKajiTheWolf**

**Alaska: xSpriteyx**

**Idaho: Anna1795**

**Virginia: GuardianAthens**

**Ohio: Guest (Can whoever sent Ohio in Please Identify Themselves)**

**Vermont: Galuran-093**

**Kentucky: Toaneo07 Ver2.0**

**A lot of new Freelancers for us all to meet! Anyway, without further ado, I present the test battle!**

**Disclaimer: I do not any of this except for the characters who are mine, the others are either submissions or genuinely from the show!**

Red Vs Blue: Resurgence

"The First Day"

It was night-time. The facility was quiet. Not a sound could be heard anywhere inside, no evidence of the raging snowstorm outside. The newly named Freelancers were all inside of their temporary quarters on the top deck, the same deck as the helipad. And yet, not many people were sleeping that night. Some rooms were filled with tension as the soldiers contemplated what kind of battle they would participate in. Others contained soldiers who were muttering to themselves. And at the end of the hall, some soldiers were completely disregarding protocol.

"Are you sure that this is entirely wise?" Wash yelled over at York, who was hosting a "We Made It Into Freelancer" party in his room. The room was fairly large, large enough to hold a few freelancers dancing to music pumping out of some speakers in the corners.

"Yeah sure man! What's the worst that could happen? Just relax and enjoy yourself!" yelled York, as a new fast song came on and some of the freelancers started dancing more insanely then before. Wash thought about this, then dipped his head and started tapping his foot to the rhythm. In one of the corners, a guy leant against the wall, looking around with a smirk on his face. He had spiky black-reddish hair that for some strange reason was streaked with silver, electric blue eyes and was examining everyone with intense scrutiny. In truth, he was examining everyone for any weaknesses, as he would be going up against them tomorrow.

He noted that York favoured the right side, that Connecticut seemed a bit timid, Wash was a stickler for the rules and that Carolina was fast. The man nodded to himself as his grin widened. Then he noticed the big guy, the one with the wild bleached hair, standing next to the opposite wall, doing exactly what he was doing now. He tilted his head as he examined the guy. He could make a useful ally there, he decided, before heading over there and leaning on the wall next to him.

"Not up there dancing?" he inquired. The big guy looked at him with an expression of incredulity.

"Don't dance" he grunted, before looking back at the party. The other guy nodded in agreement. Then it came to him: the big guy's name was Maine! He might be useful to know.

"Hey, you!" The man's head snapped around. A guy with spiked blonde hair was walking over, a frown on his face.

"I don't think we've met," the one next to Maine stated.

"Nah," the other said. "I'm from further down the hall. But not much goes on anywhere without me hearing about it so, I thought I might as well check out the competition. Still uncomfortable with this. I mean, it IS against regulation."

"Regulation," a new voice stated, filled with laughter. "Who in God's name listens to regulations anymore?" They both turned. A girl was standing there, leaning against the wall, grinning. Alaska moved forward. "Personally, I'm looking forwards to it. Something new. Should be fun!" She was extremely enthusiastic.

"Yeah, I hear ya!" laughed the blonde. "I see you've met Maine here," he continued, nodding at Maine, who nodded and turned to actually see them both better.

"Yeah, he didn't say much but then, some people aint paid for that, are they? California, but you can call me Cal, everyone does now I've got the name! Good to meet ya!" California said, reaching out his hand.

"Washington!" the other replied, shaking hands enthusiastically. "Honestly, I thought it was going to be strict here, everyone military and obeying rules, but it's much more relaxed!"

"No duh," said Colorado, stepping over. "It's not like we're ever gonna talk to the press, is it. Of course we're all relaxed. That's the point of a party!" He shook his head slightly as he surveyed Wash, who was now looking confused at the contradiction to his beloved rules.

"That's what you get in secret programs," cut in York, sidling over to them. "Rebellious test subjects!" They laughed at that and spent a long time joking and wondering about what the program would encompass. And when the drinks were brought out, that group swore not to get _too_ drunk for tomorrow! Of course, they ended up drinking a lot more than they should have, even Wash. And eventually, they went to their temporary rooms and settled down for the night, waiting for sleep to take them and worrying about tomorrow.

Another room had a light on. Inside the control room overlooking tomorrow's test area, the Director sat, leaning on the controls and looking at a 3d hologram projected by a small cobalt AI. Behind them, the door opened and the Counsellor walked in, looking at a small datapad, with information flashing across it.

"Sir," he started smoothly, "you must get some rest. Tomorrow the program truly begins and you need to be... prepared for it" He hesitated at the end of the sentence, as he did with most sentences.

"Soon Counsellor, soon" the Director replied in his southern drawl. "I have had Alpha project a hologram of tomorrow's arena. I need to see any possible flaws!"

"I told ya," Alpha replied, "I AM you, and I made this. If I didn't see any flaws, I sincerely doubt you will!" The Director ignored him. Grumbling, Alpha retreated into the console.

"Sir, you must let the program run its course. There is nothing that you can do to... help it now" the Counsellor continued, ignoring Alpha as though he were merely an annoying fly buzzing around his ear. The Director sighed as he viewed the hologram, before waving his hand, causing it to sink back into the table it was positioned over.

"You are right Counsellor," he said, rubbing his temples with his fingertips. It was so close. His project. Allison's idea. He might even be able to bring her back. He might be so close. He got a glass of whiskey out from under the table and poured two glasses of the stuff. He held one out to the Counsellor, who accepted it. They raised their glasses.

"To Project Freelancer!" The Director stated. And they clinked their glasses together.

Cal woke up the next morning to a splitting headache. "Ah! Jesus Christ!" he yelled, shooting up and clutching his head in agony. What the hell had he drunk last night. Then he remembered. Well, most of it. He looked around the small, unfurnished, grey room and sighed. Today, he was putting his old military skills to the test. He sighed, and ran his hands through his hair. It was still spiky. He chuckled under his breath. It was never messy. He got up and prepared for what awaited him.

The Freelancers were led to a central chamber, with a large locker room around the edges. Cal put his clothes in the locker and turned to his armour. It was White, with Red trim. He looked at the small shrapnel scratches on the right side of his chest. Memories of explosions filling his head, he grimaced and turned away.

The Freelancers were all led out into the arena facing them with their equipment sorted. Each had their own specialised weapons and each was prepared. The room they had stepped into was massive. It was a huge cube. Each wall was at least a mile wide. Each wall was made of tiny cubes, which seemed to give off a blue-ish, eerie light. The Director's voice came over the comm.

"Welcome to the cube agents. This will test your skills in battle. Each of you has been placed away from each other. The objective is simple. Be the last Freelancer standing. Begin!"

A klaxon started and the cube's blue-ish light spilled out into the massive space, solidifying to reveal a desert outpost. The room was a massive holographic chamber!

Cal moved withut hesitating, diving into the nearest room and checking the clip on his gun. He instantly pulled out the tripwire and the detonator and his C4 and began to set his trap. Soon enough, he heard footsteps. Pennsylvania rounded the corner and saw his tripwire. Carefully, she jumped over. Into another one. The resulting stun explosion knocked her out cold.

Kansas cursed under his breath as he looked out across the field he was in and saw Michigan approaching, his Forest coloured armour glinting under the holographic sun. His shotgun out and aiming towards Kansas' hiding spot, still smoking. Kansas readied his harpoon gun, and stepped out of cover, rolling instantly to the side as shotgun shells soared past him. He rolled onto one knee and fired, the round instantly sending a shock through Mich and sending him to the floor, without time to curse.

Florida felt good. He thought that this was going extremely well, as he stepped over Mississippi, his grenade launcher still smoking. She had put up a good fight, making use of her hand to hand combat skills. Eventually however, he had gotten the upper hand and felt he had earned himself a treat. Maybe he would buy himself a cupcake after all of this. Yes, he thought as he stepped out into the sun. He would win this, or his name wasn't Captain Butch Flowers-

Wham! As the stun round smashed into his head, Florida could only think, "Oh dear!" He hit the floor, unconscious instantly.

Wyoming grinned behind his visor as he watched the American Flag coloured Florida hit the floor. That was a nice sniper round. He turned to leave, and saw someone else in the room with him. He ducked to the side, just as North Dakota's sniper round scraped against his armour. He came back up, exchanging fire. North ducked behind a pillar and Wyoming ran forwards. He turned the corner and saw North ducking, to reveal his sister, South, raising her gun.

"Oh bugger," Wyoming said, as the stun round flew at his head.

Colorado fired another three shots from his battle rifle as he saw Alaska duck behind cover. He grinned. She was pinned and she knew it. He ran around the corner, raising his SMG to finish her off, only to see that she had vanished. Turning, he saw her standing there, raising her launcher. He instantly fired down the barrel of the launcher, all traces of a smirk gone now. She threw the now useless launcher aside and pulled a grenade. She put her hand over the pin and prepared to kill them both. Before either of themcould act, Vermont stepped into the room and, seeing what was happening, instantly fired a pair of shots into each of their heads, before he too was engaged by Utah and Idaho at the same time. Armed with a knife and a bayonet respectively. Vermont snarled as he fired a shot into Utah's stomach, before ducking a nasty swing from Idaho. He fired at her arm, knocking the bayonet away, before she grabbed his gun and fired around the room, taking out Kentucky, who had run in. Seconds later, Kentucky's knife met its mark in Idaho's chest and they both collapsed, with Vermont chuckling coldly.

He turned to go, before seeing an aqua blur run in. He fired three sets of shots, before a hand grabbed his rifle and rotated it. Before he could react, a finger squeezed his gun's trigger and shot him square in the chest. He fell to the ground to see Carolina leave, York in tow.

Wash was panicking. Maine was distracted, using his grenade launcher to deflect swings from Alabama, who was swinging his katana around, energy crackling from the tip. Wash had already been injured by a 360 degree spin followed up by a slash to the face. Maine snarled and punched Alabama, causing him to drop the sword. Maine roared and raised his fist in victory, preparing to knock Alabama out in one. However, Al grinned and pulled a grenade out, before pulling the pin and throwing it up Maine's grenade launcher. There was a massive explosion, and Wash watched them both fall.

A second later, Wash felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him up and he turned to see Cal. "Alright?" he asked, handing Wash a pistol, which Wash reloaded and turned to the entrance with.

"Yeah, just us and a few others?" he asked. Cal nodded. Sniper fire rang out as bullets whizzed past them. It was the twins. Wash tackled South, while Cal took out North with a well placed shot. Turning, he shot South in the leg, causing her to lose her grip on Wash, to which he promptly hit her with his gun. She fell. They both grinned. Then, shots rang out. Wash felt himself propelled forwards as a shotgun blasted him from behind. Cal turned, gun opening fire, but a girl in aqua fell from the ceiling and shot him, point blank to the head.

York and Carolina looked around at the bodies."Well, what now?" asked York, nodding in approval. He barely heard the pistol behind him and he turned around as Carolina unapologetically fired directly into his face. York fell to the floor, his last sight being Carolina standing there, the victor.

**So there, that was the fight, how was it? Did I get your characters right? Also, here's a treat. Send me in scenes for your characters that you wrote and I'll put em in. Next chapter is the reactions. Send in your scenes! See you guys soon!**

**BrambleStar14**


End file.
